


Knock Knock

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Innuendo, Laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: What's behind door number one?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeziBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeziBelle/gifts).



Percy and Vex are not sober. They're not drunk, precisely, but they're a little more than tipsy. There's nothing inherently wrong with this; it's a night at the Keep, and they don't have anything more pressing to do than get drunk, which they're not even doing.

Probably. 

They were the last ones sitting at the table after dinner, caught up in a conversation and the finishing of a (second) bottle of wine. Vex started getting a little handsy, like she does when there's Percy and wine, and Percy got as flushed and turned on as always. And then Vex stood up and grabbed Percy's hand, and now they're stumbling up the stairs, giggling quietly to themselves and stopping intermittently to grope each other a little.

The door to Vax's room is at the end of the hall, the torch near it extinguished, and that's the one that Percy backs Vex up against. Vax so rarely uses it anymore, since he's mostly moved in with Keyleth, so of all the doors that aren't Percy or Vex's, it's the safest bet. He puts his hands on either side of her head, smiling smugly at her as he bends down to kiss her. Vex is blocked in and couldn't be happier about it, doesn't want anything in her field of vision but Percy, clever, enormously sexy Percy, who can back her up against a door any old time.

They kiss for long minutes, and Vex can feel his cock hardening against her, only wants to feel more of it. She puts her arms around Percy's neck and hops up, hooking her legs around his waist. Percy grins in approval, grabbing her ass with one hand, both for support and for the sake of ass-grabbing. He nips her earlobe before moving down, kissing all the exposed skin he can. Vex groans when he bites, sucking a mark onto her neck.

"Careful," he says, his lips still against her skin. "We wouldn't want anyone to overhear."

"If they're eavesdropping, they deserve what they get," Vex says in a loud whisper. "Besides, it's your fault."

"Oh, then I'd better stop," Percy says.

"Do and you're a dead man," she says.

He doesn't; he undoes the ties that hold her shirt together instead, loosening them enough that he can mouth the tops of her breasts, hand slipping up under her shirt to play with a nipple. Vex hopes no one comes along down the hallway, because it feels too good to stop. Anyone could catch them like this, grinding together wantonly without giving a goddamn. She knows she should probably nudge Percy towards a bed, but she's enjoying this too much. She can allow herself just a little more, just a little farther, maybe all the way if she feels like it.

While Vex is thinking this, the door opens.

Percy might have stopped himself from going over if he didn't have Vex clinging to him, a good bit of her weight supported by the now-absent door; Vex never stood a chance. Instead they both tumble through the doorway and onto the floor. Vex gets the brunt of it, Percy falling on top of her, but she has just enough presence of mind to tuck her head as she falls.

Two legs come into Vex's line of sight; they are connected to Vax, who is looking down at the two of them with a knowing expression. "Wrong door," he says.

And gods help her, Vex cracks up. She thinks she can hide it for a moment, but it doesn't work; she just starts laughing and can't seem to stop. The whole thing is patently ridiculous, and something about it just tickles her. She assumes she can count on Percy to display a little more poise, but he starts laughing too, hiding his face in Vex's shoulder as he starts letting out guffaws that he seems out of control of. Vex laughs so hard that she snorts, and it only makes Percy laugh more.

Vax just shakes his head, nudging Vex lightly with his boot. "Get off of my floor and find a room, you drunks."

"Sorry-" Percy starts, but then he gets hit by another laughing fit. He clears his throat, untangling himself from Vex and brushing himself off before he tries again. "Sorry about that, we'll just be going now."

"That's for the best," Vax says, as Percy gives Vex a hand up. "Drink some water, while you're at it."

Vax escorts them both out and shuts the door, and Percy leans heavily on Vex as they careen down the hallway. "I don't know why that was so funny," he says.

Vex giggles. "You had to be there," she says, and Percy laughs again.

"That all could have been much worse," he says. "If he'd been a few minutes later opening that door, he would have gotten a very different view."

"Really," Vex says, smirking. "Well, I'm very interested to know what it would have been."

Percy steers the two of them towards Vex's door, pushing it open and leading Vex in. "Come and let me show you," he says. "At length."

"You'd better show me some length," she says, then laughs at her own bad innuendo.

"That was terrible," Percy says, though he laughs too. He shuts and locks the door behind them, and Vex grabs him by the wrist, pulling him over to the bed and pushing him onto it. She climbs on top of him, leaning down and kissing him.

"Now," Vex says, sitting back and working on the buttons of Percy's shirt, "I don't think we've gone about this properly. I think we should behave with some kind of dignity."

"What kind of dignity?" he asks. "Actual dignity, or not laughing like idiots on the floor of your brother's room dignity?"

"I think we're going to be hard pressed to find any of the former," she says. She grins. "But speaking of hard, I do believe you have something for me."

"That I do," he says, his hands sliding up the insides of her thighs. "Allow me to give it to you."

Vex laughs, but she doesn't turn him down.


End file.
